Remnant's Fate
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: It had been a year since the Fall of Anankos. King Raphael had been revered as Valla's Kind Monarch and has a good relationship between Hoshido and Nohr. However, Peace wont last as the Rainbow Sage with help from a god, calls Raphael's Army once more to combat a new Looming threat. Greater then even Anankos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I know I haven't done a new story in a while, school and all but with new Fire emblem games coming out and re watching RWBY, it made me want to put the two things I loved into a story, I been throwing ideas back and forth with friends of mine and of course I want all of your opinions as they help me grow and develop this story into what it should be.**

 **Also if anyone wants to beta for me, please do let me know**

 **and I want something stronger then Salem that justifies the Heroes going into the RWBY realm, I don't have an idea just yet but if you do please throw your ideas this way, I promise nothing will be thrown out.**

 **Summary: It had been a year since the Fall of Anankos. King Raphael had been revered as Valla's Kind Monarch and has a good relationship between Hoshido and Nohr. However, Peace wont last as the Rainbow Sage with help from a god, calls Raphael's Army once more to combat a new Looming threat. Greater then even Anankos.**

 **Pairings: I wont be doing army pairings just yet (I want you all to tell me who you want paired with who) But I am still bringing in the children characters. I have a few ideas but I probably will do Seigbert x Weiss. Shigure x Blake. Let me know what you think or if you have ideas do send them in as I am open to almost anything. But be reasonable please.**

" **Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-Telepathy-**

 **=Onto The Story=**

It had been a long Year with Raphael, Formerly known as Corrin before his kidnapping by Nohr. Being King wasn't easy, but it was satisfying. Not only to hear his people praise him but to prosper and live happy lives. He enjoyed watching children go and play with each other, having not a care in the world and fathers and mothers working to raise their families. He of course lifted the curse so Vallans can speak of their home outside of the nation. And of course Nohrians and Hoshidans often visit the new nation, rather enjoying the scenery or their goods.

Of course there were some people not happy with the job the new king was doing with Valla, mostly being old War hawks who believe that Valla had the strength to conquer both kingdoms, and of course he let them rant and rave all they wanted but Raphael was more focused on reconstruction and re-population.

"My lord, Emissaries from Nohr are requesting entrance" said one of the many knights that stood guard outside his door. Raphael waved his hand to let them in as he yawns, he had been up for the past 24 hours negotiating trade deals and the like between the three countries and it was tiring and frustrating work, wondering how his father had done it before he. He adjusted to it, he always did, but it was still tiring work.

"Tired my lord?" He hears Kaze ask behind him, one of his few Vassals, one who had stuck by him when the others hadn't. He looks up at the Dread Fighter with a deadpan expression as if saying 'Really? Your asking me that?'. Kaze of course gives him a sheepish smile before returning back to his shadow to guard his lord. Silas of course was another Vassal of his, he was a hero class fighter and often keeping the peace in the country

The door opens and is tackled by a black and yellow blur, which he knew all too well, it was his sister Elise visiting from Nohr, she had grown a little since he had last saw her last year. She had gotten taller of course. She herself was a strategist, more a support role then anything else and it showed in her personality as she preferred helping people then anything.

"Big Brother! Its so good to see you again! How are you?" she asks looking up at her adopted brother as Raphael smiles, rubbing her hair lightly.

"I'm doing good Elise, but a little tired, politics" he said with a small chuckle as he yawns once more and pops his back. Elise huffs and peeks behind him.

"Kaze your supposed to be taking care of my big brother!" she said to the hidden ninja only to receive a laugh from said sibling. He rubbed her hair once more before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"He is, but this all has to get done and blah blah blah politics politics politics" he said with a chuckle before Elise rolled her eyes at her brother, shoving him in the direction of his room. "Ack, Elise, I have work to do!"

"No, your headed to sleep and we can talk more tomorrow, but as a sister I have to take care of you as you take care of me". He sighed and nods, headed to sleep as he rubs his face. "Don t come out until tomorrow!" She said closing the door behind him.

"What am I gonna do with her... well while i'm here, ill try and get some sleep" he said and flops onto the bed and as soon as he did that, he began to sleep with a soft snore.

(Next Day-Unknown Location)

Raphael woke up with a start. Wondering how long he slept for he sits up to look up at the sun, but when he looked around he saw that he was no longer in his castle, but rather a large white room with only one door, and what made it more unsettling was that everyone who had ever fought with him against Anankos was here with him in the room, Ryoma, Xander, Camilla, even Elise who he had just seen the night before. Fearing they had been kidnapped, he reached for his sword, and began to shake everyone awake.

"Big brothers, get up" he said urgently as he held his glowing blade as he gulps lightly. And soon, they, and everyone else had gotten up.

"Raphael? Where are we?" Xander asks as he holds his own blade at the ready, the others doing the same as he looks at the single door. "How did whoever kidnapped us, get us all without noticing?" he asks in a more... defensive tone, wanting to keep strong for his subordinates.

"I don't know, but the thought is frightening" Ryoma said as he moves to the door, but to his surprise, it opened before he could open it himself, and in stepped the Sage they had met along their travels.

"Old Man Sage?" Raphael asks lowering his weapon and raises his eyebrows, not expecting him of all people to kidnap them, wondering a more Why then anything.

"He could be a fake, Remember we saw the sage die on the mountain!" Xander said, suspicious of the old man and takes a step towards him with his blade at the ready, but stopped when he raised his hand.

"I did die Prince Xander, but someone had brought me here to ask for assistance... you may not know it, but your world, once more, is in great peril." he said shocking everyone, they had just finished off Anankos and now were getting into swing with their normal lives, and once again, they were being thrown into another problem. "I cannot ask you to fight this problem, any of you... but I ask you hear it directly from the persons mouth who warned me" He said as he stepped aside to allow another man through, but this one was significantly younger, 20s or so if they had to guess.

"Good morning Heroes... I apologize for bringing you at such an early hour, but I wanted to make sure you were all rested and such before asking for your help... My name is Monty Oum and my world needs your help" he said with a small smile, being friendly.

Raphael nods and puts the weapon away in his holster, looking at the young man. "What troubles your World Mr. Oum?" He asks as he steps forward, Everyone was looking at the interaction with interest.

Monty closed his eyes before opening his palm, and something seemed to be drawn before coming to life in his palm, a small werewolf like creature, pitch black with a white mask and bones protruding from its arms. "The world I had created is over run with, what they call Grimm. I assume you know of the Multiverse theory?" He asks them as it was Leo who stepped forward.

"The theory that there are multiple universes and copies of said universes and the like... what does that have to do with this?" Leo asks seeming to stare at the Beowulf in his hand, tactically analyzing it.

"The world I created, the Original, poses no threat to you, but one of the many, does, as well as the rest of the multiverse." He said as he cruses the Beowulf in his hand before opening it once more and a bubble appears in the center, showing his world before it bursts. "I cannot intervene, I died myself, but I don't want to see the world I loved and created as well as the one I came from die, so i'm asking you all... will you help me?" He asks with a little pleading in his voice.

"I cannot speak for the rest of my friends... but you can count me in" Raphael says with conviction. "But what of my country and countrymen?" he asks before the old sage smiles once more.

"Don't worry, one of the Dragons will freeze time there until you return so nothing happens while your helping Monty with this world" he said holding his staff.

Raphael nods and looks towards his immediate family, his brothers and sisters. "I cannot ask you to-" he started before he was interrupted by Xander, a smile on his face.

"Like I told you when we ventured into Valla, you only need to ask, no matter what it is, well do everything in our power to help you, and if you believe this world needs your help... then I believe it needs ours once more" He said putting a hand on Raphael's shoulder as Ryoma laughs.

"Yes, just like before, you only need to ask." he said as everyone else nodded in agreement, From Azura to Saizo.

"Thank you... everyone." he said before turning to Monty once more and nods. "Were ready to wherever you wish to send us." Raphael said as Monty smiled at this as he opens a portal to the world on the far side of the wall.

"Don't worry Heroes, you'll still have access to your castle should you need to use it. But thank you... truly" He said giving a small bow and turns to leave the room.

"He was nice" Sakura said as Elise, who was standing next to her nods in affirmation as she then looks at her big brothers. "Are we ready...?" Sakura asked with a small stutter.

"Yes... Don't worry, well be alright" Raphael says before taking a step forward into the portal, and soon everyone followed, and into the forest, ready for their next big adventure, one that could spell doom for everyone.

No Pressure.

(Beacon Academy - Ozpins Office)

Headmaster Ozpin was a man of many talents, able to keep calm no matter what, a skilled hunter, very open minded among other things. He prided himself in trying to help as many people as he could so they could survive the Grimm, even if it meant throwing them into deep water with a sink or swim mentality. Of course he was very Lenient on some things, like Juane Arks transcripts or Ruby Roses age.

He knew that there was something brewing in the darkness, something that could spell doom for them all, and it worries him because no matter how hard he tried, or how hard he fought against the darkness, it kept moving ever closer to them, and he wonders if this was all for naught.

But the strangest thing occurred today.

He had felt a sense of hope he hadn't felt in a long time. He doesn't know why, or where it had come from but it was there, a spark of hope. This of course had put him in a good mood, wondering If it was a premonition or just the back of his mind saying things are getting better. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Monty had placed that sense of hope.

He reached for his cup of coffee and took it in his hand, seeming to stare out the window towards his School. Beacon Academy. Something he had swore to protect no matter what, as well as the rest of the world.

"Professor?" He hears Glynda call out to him from the door, one of his long time friends.

"Yes Glynda?" He asks politely as he stood from his chair, taking his cane, holding the mug of his coffee in front of his face as he took a small sip.

"We didn't send any teams into Emerald Forest today had we?" She asks as she seems to be looking down at a scroll, seeming confused if the look on her face was any indication as he tilts his head In confusion before shaking his head in the negative

"No, Grimm clearing day Is tomorrow, why do you ask?" he asks as he holds his cane and looks at her before she shows him the scroll, Motion sensors seeming going off, more so then usual it seems. "Increase of Grimm activity?" he asks, really doubting it was that but it was more to check it off the list then to actually confirm.

"No, in fact... this motion is more akin to teams clearing the forest... Cameras aren't working because of some kind of interference... what should we do...?" she asks looking at her friend, who seemed to be smiling behind his mug of coffee. It seems the spark of hope today wasn't just a random occurrence, someone up there had sent help, at least that's what he hoped.

"Well go meet them" he said with a smile as he puts the mug of coffee on his desk before Glynda looks at him quizzically. Wondering what had gotten into the headmaster, but trusted him enough to follow his lead as she follows him towards their destination, Emerald Forest.

(Emerald Forest)

"So this is Remnant... such a beautiful forest" Azura said with a smile, holding onto her lance as she hummed a soft tune in her head, looking around. Everyone had just gotten here without incident thankfully.

"Quite... I'd vacation here one day if Monty will let me" Takumi said with a smile, his bow in hand as he watched everyone gather their bearings, that was until he heard growls, and immediately feared the worst, remembering that kind of growl from the Faceless. "Brother, we got company!" He yelled out to his family as he pulled his bow back, aiming it to where he heard the growl from.

"Ready up!" Raphael said as he pulls out the Omega Yato, a Vanguard class as he held it at the ready as everyone else had done the same, pulling out weapons and tomes to fight the Grimm.

And that's what they had come face to face with, a rather Large amount of Grimm, seeming to be hundreds of them surrounding the group of Sixty-Eight. They were easily outnumbered 3 to 1. But it scared not a single one.

"Hold strong, these monsters shall not defeat us, we've defeated the Silent God Anankos!" Ryoma said as he held the Raijinto in his hand staring a rather hungry looking Ursa Major.

"Just like Old times hm?" Shura said with a grin as he pulled his Killer Bow back, arrow at the ready as Saizo grunts in response.

"Careful Son" Xander said as he held his blade at the ready, watching them snarl and grunt at the large group.

"Yes father" Seigbert said as he too held his sword at the ready, but unlike his father who was horse top, he was on foot with a sword in hand, a magical blade that had been crafted for him as a gift. He had called it Excalibur, after the legendary blade.

"Here they come!" Kaze said aloud as he threw a shuriken into the mask of one of the Grimm only for it to bounce off.

"Damn there's so many of them!" Takumi said as he kept having to back peddle to avoid the claws of the Beowulf on his ass. He had kept firing arrows at it and soon one between the eyes seemed to put it out of its misery, and it dispersed .

"At least we know their killable" Silas said as he blocked a strike with his shield and cleaved a head clean off with his brave sword, watching the Grimm disappear. Sakura and the other healers made sure to keep everyone still fighting, whether it be the Knights who had taken small damage or Archers who got too close to their targets, they had kept fighting.

What made them pause was that the ground was shaking, and soon, a Goliath Grimm roared at them before charging the group, crushing or shoving past fellow Grimm, even crushing one as it had every intention of running them all down.

What stopped them However, was the Mages, Nyx, Odin, Orochi and Leo had held up their books, stopping it dead in its tracks as they grunted in exertion, doing everything they can to keep the beast back and away from the main group.

"A little help would be nice here!" Leo called out to the group, and soon the Fliers, Camilla, Subaki, Hinoka and Beruka were hacking away at whatever weak spots they could attack, barely dodging the beasts tusks as it tries to get them off of it.

"We don't know how much longer wed be able to last!" Beruka said as she threw her ax into one of its eyes, blinding it in that one eye as her dragon roared and clung to the mask as she then pulled her ax out and barely dodged a horn.

"We must hold! Once their killed well make our way to the Fortress" He said referring to the building that didn't look too far from their position as he cut down another Grimm using his dragon fang to crush another.

"No holding back!" Seigbert yelled and speared the Goliath through the mask and through the head, watching it dissipate into yet again, into wisps of smoke as they all fought for their lives, and thankfully with each one killed, it made it easier and easier to fight.

"On your left!" Saizo yelled as he cuts one down that was about to strike his lord Ryoma, seeming to take his job just as seriously as he did when they had fought the Silent God Anankos.

"Missed one!" Kagero said as she stabs another through the heart, the more Grimm that came, the more injured they all got, this wide open field was a war zone, no set defensive line, just everyone for themselves as they had tried to fight back, and fight back they did as Grimm dwindled.

"Halfway there!" Azura said using her voice to inspire nearby allies to fight even harder as clangs of steel and whistles of arrows littered the area. Thankfully the Healers kept everyone healthy, making sure they all didn't fall from the attacks.

"AHHHH" Sakura yelled as she got swiped by a Ursa. Which caught the attention of Leo who rushed to the attention of his wife.

"Sakura!" He yelled as he used Brynjildr to cut him down, as he grabs her and pulls her back. She had taken a good hit if the bleeding was any indication, thankfully they had fought long and hard to cut down the number of Grimm even more and more, which allowed the two some reprieve, fortunately he had some training in staves as this allowed him to pick up hers and use it to heal the wound.

"Leo... Thank you" she murmurs and reaches up and cups his cheek, blushing at how close he was but she kisses his lips regardless of her shyness.

"Don't scare me like that" he says softly as he presses his forehead to hers.

"Hey My lord! Be careful!" Niles said as he snipes a Beowulf who had gotten way too close for comfort and trained his bow on another and fired, spearing it through the head as well.

Another 10 minutes and they had finally cut down the last grim, a lot of them were panting and sweating from the fight as the healers went around making sure everyone was OK.

"It seems you all had your work cut out for you" They heard from the edge of the forest, all turning to face the source, they saw Ozpin and Glynda standing there, though she was ready to fend them off, he seemed relaxed. "Might I ask who you all are and what your doing here?" Ozpin asks, deciding that they'd probably want to get to the point as they were no doubt tired and exhausted from the massive amount of Grimm they had just faced.

Raphael, with shaky legs, stood and walks over to them. "My name is Raphael, King of Valla. And we were sent here to assist you in defending this world from the looming darkness" he said as he walks over, Behind him were once again, Xander and Ryoma, no doubt wanting to make sure they can trust him but as well provide their input.

"Sent here...? by whom?" Ozpin asks as he had his hands on his cane, looking over the seeming small army with a critical eye, if they weren't mending themselves from the fight, they were talking among themselves or simply helping each other, as if they had been doing this for a long time, and he wouldn't be wrong.

Raphael looked at his brothers a moment who nodded, thinking it would be better to tell the whole truth and get it over with instead of lying and looking bad later down the line. "Would you believe us if we said we were sent here by a man named Monty Oum?" he asks with an even voice.

If Ozpin had been holding a coffee mug in his hand, he no doubt would have dropped it as it seems his suspicions were confirmed, not that Monty was real, because he knew that, But that the situation had been bad enough to warrant outside help it seemed, and he was no doubt glad that he had sent them, he wondered if they could have done it without their help if it was that bad. But he quickly stopped that train of thought as he had to take care of this small army which hell have to decide what to do with.

"Why don't we all head into beacon and discuss what to do with you, though I do have a few ideas" he said with a smile as they nodded, packing their things and heading back.

(Headmaster's Office)

Currently the only ones in the office were the headmaster, her assistant, Glynda, Both Nohrian and Hoshidan royal families, as well as Raphael and Azura, and currently were discussing what to do with the new forces that had arrived in Remnant.

"I think we can pair some of your teams with ours, so that way we could help each other with what ever needs to be done." Ozpin said as he once again, held the coffee mug in his hand as he watched the families discuss things back and fourth.

"We can do that, but well have to find some way to pick teams without bias, though with that look on your face I assume you already have an idea" Raphael said with a small smirk as Ozpin gave him one that matched as well.

"I do... its how I picked my teams for the semesters and no doubt you'd find it very unbiased, though i'm sure if there are issues in the lineup we can change them, such as two individuals who wont get along" he said as Xander nods in confirmation, seeing this as a good way to do things.

"So what sort of initiation did you use...?" Ryoma asked as Glynda rolled her eyes, which everyone caught, causing Ozpins smile to grow even bigger.

(Cliff-Emerald Forest)

"Good Morning children, I know I asked you all to get up rather early then you usually do" Ryoma started, Xander right beside Ozpin and Goodwitch. "Now, some of you may be thinking, we just got here, what are we doing or the like. Which is understandable. Now, were picking teams to be partnered up with Ozpins team so we can gather more information or help stop people to get our job done. Questions?"

"Just one sir, how are we picking our teams?" Kana, Raphael's child, asked as she looks down at the pad she was standing on, wondering what it was for.

"You wont, the first person you make eye contact with, will be your partner for the rest of the semester, the Headmaster used this same system with his students and its worked so far. We decided it would be a good idea to use the system ourselves." he said seeing his own son grin a little excitedly.

"So... how are we getting down t-HEEEEEREEEEE?" Asugi started but they were all launched at the same time into the forest unlike the one after the other one that Ozpin had done originally, this forced them to find their own landing strategies on the fly.

"Think they'll be fine...?" Xander asks Ryoma who laughs and nods. "Yes, they've survived worse then a fall, we raised them well" He said with a smile and looks out to the forest.

(RWBY)

"I'm telling you were getting new students! I heard it from one of the teachers, Professor port who was talking to the others" Ruby said excitedly as she seemed to bounce in place, excited at making more friends, which Yang rose an eyebrow, she was happy that Ruby was getting out of her shell more and more but she wondered why the new students were coming in a semester late, of course she just be over thinking this, mostly she was hoping that the new kids would be thrill seekers like her, more fun to go around.

"Did you get any of their names at the least?" Blake asked out of curiosity as she didn't look up from her book, but still paying attention to the conversation.

"Nope but I hear some of them are our age!" Ruby said as she takes one of the waters from the fridge and drinks some.

"Well I suppose it cant hurt to go see the ceremony and see what teams are being formed... did you at least get that?" Weiss asks as Ruby nods, finishing the water and throwing it away.

"Its going to be held in a couple of hours, I say we go see!" Ruby said as she tugs on Weiss's arm as the Yellow and Black duo looked at each other and nods, following the leader and her partner.

 **WHOOOOO New crossover. But yes it had taken a while to finally get the motivation to do this, mostly because I would wonder if anyone would even like this crossover much less review and favorite it. Anyway, I am having the children characters pair up with the Teams as it would be a good way to get pairings going and I am looking for team ideas and names, and as per the usual mi open to most anything so do let me know.**

 **IDEAS: I am looking for an ultimate villain to go with this story, something worse then Salem, and yes you can pull ideas from other fandoms but if you suggest them, let me know the source material as I don't like not giving credit to where credit is due.**

 **Pairings: I am pretty sure I am gonna do Seigbert and Weiss, knight and shining armor and all that, Maybe Shigure and Blake but again, let me know what you guys think and if you have an even better idea, tell me and I promise ill let you know what I think.**

 **Please don't flame this story as I will 100 percent ignore them, I don't like them and their not constructive criticism, but do let me know what you all thing, REVIEWS KEEP ME PUMPING CHAPTERS OUT. I know that sounds like extortion but it isnt, the more I see people enjoy my stories, the more I have motivation to writing these. So PLEASE Review.**

 **Current Villians: Now I need some ideas what to do with Cinder, Emerald and Mercury, I actually like them a lot and I don't want to have them killed, so please, again, send in some of your ideas and ill get back to you on them.**

 **If you want to roleplay this idea or similar ideas, lemmie know, Im alwauys down to roleplay. It gives me ideas to write as well.**

 **I will also be doing Support conversations, either in this story or a seperate story, do let me know which you would like to see first. I will do them to S if you all decide on a pairing, I will post a poll in my bio so you know what to vote for, if anyone wants to help me write them, please message me. I love talking these out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, I know I haven't done a new story in a while, school and all but with new Fire emblem games coming out and re watching RWBY, it made me want to put the two things I loved into a story, I been throwing ideas back and forth with friends of mine and of course I want all of your opinions as they help me grow and develop this story into what it should be.**

 **Also if anyone wants to beta for me, please do let me know**

 **and I want something stronger then Salem that justifies the Heroes going into the RWBY realm, I don't have an idea just yet but if you do please throw your ideas this way, I promise nothing will be thrown out.**

 **Summary: It had been a year since the Fall of Anankos. King Raphael had been revered as Valla's Kind Monarch and has a good relationship between Hoshido and Nohr. However, Peace wont last as the Rainbow Sage with help from a god, calls Raphael's Army once more to combat a new Looming threat. Greater then even Anankos.**

 **Pairings: I wont be doing army pairings just yet (I want you all to tell me who you want paired with who) But I am still bringing in the children characters. I have a few ideas but I probably will do Seigbert x Weiss. Shigure x Blake. Let me know what you think or if you have ideas do send them in as I am open to almost anything. But be reasonable please.**

" **Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-Telepathy-**

 **=Onto The Story=**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Shiro yelled as he was thrown unexpectedly though the air as he tried to find a way to land safely. He looks around before grabbing his spear and throwing it to a tree, it stuck with a thunk, he grabs and it stops his fall. Hanging from the spear, he puts his feet on the branch before pulling it free and smirks as he jumps down.

"Piece of cake" He said with a humph before jumping down, landing with a small thump, holding his killer lance at the ready. He casually began to walk towards his destination, the relic area as he thinks back on how he got into this mess.

"Ow... why'd Father have to do that...?" He hears Siegbert say as Shiro laughs at his expense, he was covered in a few twigs and the like to show he didn't exactly have a landing strategy, or he crashed into a few branches on the way down. Besides that he had Blonde hair and wearing the black armor that his father had gifted him. While it was nothing extravagant appearance wise, it still was made of the best materials to protect him. Of course the armor can only do so much so he was taught by the same handlers that taught Xander.

Shiro smirks and walks over to him and offers his hand. "Had a hard landing?" he says in a jovial tone, while not meaning him to take it the wrong way.

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly expecting father tho shoot me from the cliff..." he says taking Shiro's, said friend pulls him up. Siegbert dusted himself off from the twigs before hearing a growl, immediately they both pulled their weapons and had them at the ready as they were back to back.

"What do you think... Beowulfs?" Shiro asks as he gripped his spear, while he was excited for the oncoming battle, there was always that little sense of nervousness that plagued everyone before a battle.

"Ursas perhaps... though what ever is in the bushes wont be friendly" Siegbert said as he tightens the grip on Excalibur, and soon, bursting from the bushes was a pack of Ursa roaring as they charged them.

"Cmon ugly, show me what you got!" Shiro said with a smirk, holding his own spear ready, quickly dodging a swipe of the Ursas claws and driving the killer lance through the chest of the Ursa, it disappearing from infront of him before dodging yet another swipe, and once again, went with shearing through the pack with relative ease, having handled tons of faceless at once in the haunted cliffs.

"Don't get overconfident Shiro!" Seigbert yelled as he cleaved off another Grimm head, Excalibur glowing brightly as his Strengthtaker skill kicked in. Feeling more empowered he drove his blade through another Grimm.

(Cliff)

"Seems the first pair has been formed, Shiro and Siegbert" Ozpin said remembering the names that the two royals had given him. "Seems their very skilled in combat" He said watching them tear through Grimm one after the other and before long, the last Grimm fell to Siegbert's blade.

"Shiro seems overconfident in his skills while Siegbert is more modest." Glynda said as she analyzed both children. "That could work against them in the team or it could help to better each other, only time will tell" she said as she swiped to another camera, another pair being formed.

(Emerald Forest-With Shigure)

Son of the Vallan Princess, Azura, He, normally, would be atop of his Pegasus but at the moment they were currently on foot, seeing as they wanted to test their skills. He was currently headed towards the relic area he had saw on his landing, thankfully with his Pegasus training, it had honed his skill in making landings such as grabbing onto tree branches to slow his fall and using his lance to brake himself before hitting the ground too hard.

He hummed to himself, singing the song that his mother had taught him, while the song had magical properties, it also worked to keep himself calm and focused. His lance in hand, and unlike the others who used Silver lances (For the Power) or Killer Lances (for the chance of critically injuring the opponent), He himself used a Brave Lance, using the speed it granted him to strike multiple times, while his strength didn't match others like Heroes or Berserkers, it got the job done, it was Quantity over Quality, keeping the opponent off balance with the number of strikes rather then the power.

"Whos the man~?" He heard, and the distinct Thwip of arrows flying and hitting their targets, and he could only guess that it was Kiragi, son of Takumi and a very good archer. He smiled and made his way towards the voice and watched as Kiragi, using his skill of pointblank to shoot yet another Beowulf in the chest.

"Seems your enjoying yourself" Shigure says with a smile as the last Beowulf fell from yet another arrow to the chest. Kiragi smirks and puts his bow on the back before nodding.

"Oh yeah, I get to help people by killing these things, so yeah!" he said enthusiastically. "So were partners then? Awesome!" He said with a smile as he walks up to Shigure who held his brave lance over his shoulder.

"It appears so... shall we head to the ruins?" Shigure said but before they could make the trek back to the ruins... another Grimm made its appearance, a rather large Ursa, seeming older then the rest. It roars at them and slams his large paws on the ground to disrupt their footing, thankfully both of them were used to the shaking ground, being both a dancer and Archer as they soon got to work on the Behemoth, slashing and shooting its way through its hide and armor.

"Oh he ain't so tough!" Kiragi said with a grin as he shot it in the knee, making it fall to its knee. This gave the opportunity for Shigure to throw his brave lance at the Ursa and spearing it through the heart. The creature gasps as it clutches at whatever life it had left before collapsing, disappearing into wisps of smoke.

"Well that wasn't too bad... c'mon Kiragi... sooner we get to those ruins, sooner we can finish with this forest" he said picking up his weapon and carrying it over his shoulder once more, and he followed, Shigure once more, began to hum the song his mother taught him.

It truly was catchy.

(Cliff)

"Second pair formed sir, one Kiragi and Shigure, one reminds me a lot of Ruby Rose, optimistic and energetic but very skilled with the weapon he has. The other, from the Dossier I read is also very capable and level headed, depending on who hes teamed with, he could make a good leader" Glynda said watching the interaction between Archer and Dancer.

"I feel hes going to be a good leader... things certainly are shaping up to be an interesting year..." he smiles into his coffee cup before taking another sip.

"By the way... what Grimm did you bring into Emerald Forest?" She asks with a curious gaze, Normally what ever Grimm were there were left alone, but with these newcomers he wanted to test them just that little more, and such sent Hunters to either capture or lure a Grimm into the forest.

"Youll see" he said with a knowing little smile, he had hunters on standby incase things went wrong, but he was confident they would all come out of the Initiation unscathed.

(Emerald Forest-With Sophie)

She held her sword with a soft sigh, she didn't like feeling so helpless at the moment, while not cut off from allies, she was still alone In hostile territory, her red hair flowing behind her."Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to do this..." she mumbles as she pushes past the brush and folliage get to the ruins. It seemed quiet for the most part... thankfully.

But as the old saying goes... Anything that can go wrong... will. So she kept ready with her blade. That was until she heard grumbling. "I can't believe they did that... I swear to the gods I'm going to kill father" She heard Forrest say with a small grumble, She chuckles and makes her way to the feminine looking man.

"Forest isnt helping your clothes Forrest?" She asked as she helps him get the twigs and dust from his clothes, his tome in his pocket.

"No, it isnt and I don't like it" he said with a huff before finishing up. "C'mon... I saw the ruins to be this way, the sooner we get there the sooner I can get out of these now dirty clothes" He said as Sophie chuckles a littlebit and nods.

"Alright Forrest... ill help you when were settled in" she said holding onto her sword tightly.

(Forest-With Velouria)

Velouria, currently transformed was rushing through the forest as fast as she could, pushing through trees with ease, and killing Grimm along the way. It was a fast trek to the ruins with her good sense of direction. She smiled and reverted back to her human form as she walks up to the ruin to see chess pieces.

"Hmmm" she hums to herself before she hears rustling, getting ready to transform, she growled before being tackled by a blond blur and a squeal. It was Selkie.

"VELOURIA! Do you wanna play with me? Do ya? I played with the Grimm but they were no fun" She said with a happy squeal. Velouria looks at her with a deadpan as she tries to push Selkie off of her, not that she didn't like the overactive Kitsune, but she liked her space.

"Selkie, we need to finish this so we can go home" she said continuing to attempt to push her off, though this seemed to make them partners, which got a small shudder from Velouria. When she said that, Selkie got off of her.

"Oh alright, but you'll play with me later right?" she asked as she looked extremely hopeful, Velouria sighs and nods. She may be clingy to her father but to others she tried to keep her distance a littlebit.

(Cliff)

"Seems the last pair is formed sir, one Velouria and Selkie, I just cannot see them getting along, their on the opposite sides of the spectrum." she said watching each of the pairs make their way to the center of the ruins.

"Yes... this will shape to be the most interesting year" he said as he watched them.

(Ruins-Emerald Forest)

"Hey, were all here" Shiro said with a grin as he walks over to the ruins and picks up a piece and tosses the other to Kiragi.

"Seems we got here in good time, feels like we were just launched" Sophie said with a smile as she picks up the knight piece, looking at it with a curiosity, why chess pieces?

"I still think it was kind of easy..." Seigbert said as he takes the piece from Shiro and examines as well, a rook piece? But he didn't think more on it as he places it inside of his armor for safe keeping and nods to the rest. "Lets head back then, no need to stay here more then we need to" he says as he pulls his sword from the sheath and starts to head back... only to feel the ground rumble, a lot. This startled the group of eight as they looked at eachother.

"What was that...?" Sophie asked as she held her Silver Sword in hand and looks around with a soft gulp, whatever it was, it was Massive.

"I don't know..." Forrest said as he pulls out his tome and looks around, and before they knew it, the ground beneath them, exploded, forcing everyone to jump away from the explosion, and what came out was a Massive Grimm, a Sobek if the name was remembered correctly, it looked exactly like an alligator only 40 times as big and more heavily armored. It roars at the at as it slams its tail on the ground in a show of force.

"Damn that thing is Massive!" Shiro yelled as he blocks a swipe from its massive paw, sending him skidding back from the impact and force.

"Keep attacking it, we cant let it near Beacon!" Shirgure yells as he uses his Brave Lance against the weak points in the armor, but seems to be doing little effect. All Eight of them were attacking the large beast, hitting it with everything they had.

"Dammit I wish I had brought my staff with me!" Forrest says as he sends yet another flame towards the crocodile like Grimm, only to piss him off more. The large Grimm roars in defiance and swipes them all away with his tail.

"We're not doing a damn thing to that armor..." Siegbert yells as he watches Velouria holding the tail to prevent him from swinging it once more. Selkie seemed to be swiping at the black parts of the Grimm hoping to do some damage but as before, it seemed to piss him off more. "Human strength won't pierce that armor!" He yells to the group.

"Yeah we figured that out sherlock! Do you have any bright ideas?!" Shiro yells as he dodges another tail swipe for Shiro to pin it down with his spear, the only luck they had damaging it to be honest as he twists it to do more damage before yanking it out.

"Those blocks!" Shigure yells pointing to the ruins that were still standing, some of them were erected enough to crush the rather large Grimm.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Velouria asks as she grabs one of the many plates on the beasts back and yanks hard, tearing the armor clean off and started to hack and slash at the exposed flesh only to be swiped off once more by a tail.

"We bait it!" Kiragi yells as he fires his bow at the weak spots, most notably the eyes, but they were small and he kept moving so it was hard to hit in the first place. All in all It didn't look like they were doing well against this beast.

(Cliff)

"Headmaster surely you cant be serious?! Not even 4th years can take something like that out" Glynda said with some shock after seeing it burst from the ground, she wanted to rush in and save the eight but couldn't as the headmaster grabbed her shoulder gently and asked her not to interfere, of course this elicited shock from the blond professor.

"They'll be fine, they've had more training then most huntsmen do, they'll be fine" he said sipping his coffee. "Plus I also have other huntsman and professors on standby in case things get too bad, don't worry"

Glynda looked somewhat apprehensive at this but decided to trust the headmaster, her long time friend as she goes back to watch the fight unfold in the forest, and it seems that things weren't going well, at first at least but its nice to know that the students had each others backs instead of running. If they survive they'll be some good teams to have, maybe even outclassing second years.

(Forest-With the children)

"Lead it towards the ruins!" Shigure yelled as he dodged a swipe from a paw as he kept running towards the rather broken and crumbling ruins. The other Seven followed without question as he no doubt was the best at strategy aside from Siegbert. He turned to see the beast still lumbering towards them with a mighty roar, wanting nothing more then to tear and kill them.

"Thing doesnt look too happy" Forrest yells as he keeps firing blasts to enrage it further and keep it drawn towards them. It worked of course but only made it angrier as they kept on their toes and kept just ahead of the beast.

"Were almost there!" Siegbert yells as he ducks from hitting a treebranch but keeps moving all the while.

"How do you plan on crushing that thing shigure?! It wont sit still and let us drop the rocks right ontop of it!" Shiro yelled using his spear to vault himself over a fallen tree.

"Well bring it to the bricks is what well do!" Shigure yelled in return as they got ever closer to the ruins, and thankfully out of the forest where they could dodge a little easier, but they kept moving towards what they wanted, a large wall that was standing.

"This is risky and stupid, I hope you know that Shigure!" Velouria yells at him using her beast form. She had a large scratch on her back but didn't stop seeing as it was her life on the line and rather not get killed, she of course had a father to cling onto... not that hed let her but that never stopped her.

"I know but its the only plan I have and if we don't do something well die for sure!" He yelled and smirks, they were mere meters from the wall. "Scatter!" He yells as he dives to the side, and with the Grimm being such a big and fast thing, it couldnt turn fast enough and smashes into the wall, and the 2 ton bricks caved and began to crush and pelt the Grimm until a satisfying "Squish-crunch" was heard. They all breathed a sigh of releif when the grim began to slowely dissapear.

"Cmere, let me see your back" Siegbert says as he pulls some bandages from one of his pockets, after an incident where their healer was incapacitated, he always carried some on him, a better safe then sorry ideal. Velouria sighs and nods, turning back into her human form and drops her shirt and hood, letting him wrap her back.

"Take a small breather and we'll head back... hopefully this gets us extra credit" Shigure said with a small chuckle as he leans against his lance, exhausted not only from the dodging but running from the rather large beast.

"Still wasn't as bad as the time in the realm where Shiro got pinned under a dragon, I swear the thing wanted to keep him as much as eat him" Forrest jokes with a small smile as he looks over his clothes, and they were ruined of course from the running, he sighs, remembering hes going to have to make some durable but fasionable body armor when they get back. He smiled a little, knowing it was going to be a challenge, not that he minded of course, he always liked challenges regarding clothes.

"I remember that! He hated the fact that we saw him get bested by a dragon" she says with a small chuckle as the said man huffed.

"I'm right here ya know!"

"Oh we know" Forrest says with a laugh.

(Cliff)

"See Glynda...? I told you, they'll be fine... just have to have a little faith and jump" Ozpin says as he sips his coffee, finishing the last of it as he sighs in content, always enjoying the taste.

"I just think it was reckless to do that... what if they had gotten killed...?" she asks calming her beating heart, while she barely knew them, she, like the rest of her students, worries about their safety, that's why shes always hard on them, she wants them to be prepared for anything and everything.

"But they hadn't, remember what they had gone through Glynda, what they had faced before coming here, I was confident they could have taken the Grimm with ease, and if they couldn't, they'd find some way to either escape or neutralize it. You must remember, that while we fight Grimm, mindless beasts without remorse, they fought man, cunning, resourceful and desperate, I'd say that's worse then a blood thirsty Grimm" Glynda sighs once more and nods, she wouldn't say it out loud, he did have a good point. Not that she had to like it all that much.

(Auditorium-Ceremony)

"It is with great pride, I welcome two new teams into beacon academy, transfers from signal as well and top of their class. They had fought hard and earned their titles through training and perseverance, I hope to see the same dedication to come from you all, my students, my charge. But now I shall announce the teams. Those that picked the White Rook Pieces. Siegbert. Shiro. Shigure. And Kiragi, I officially dub you Team SKSS (Succession). Your team leader shall be Shigure." he said as the auditorium gave them and him a round of applause. "Congratulations young man, I expect many great things from you... don't disappoint."

Shigure bowed in thanks. "I wont Headmaster, thank you for this opportunity"

"I believe that... Because of these late new additions, I'm Having the new teams pair with other first years in order to help them acclimatize to their new environment, Team SKSS, you'll be paired with Team RWBY. Your dorm will be handed out to you later."

"And those who picked the White Knight Pieces. Forrest. Sophie. Valourie. And Selkie. You shall be known as FVSS (Fervours) Lead by Miss Sophie. Congratulations young woman." he said with a smile, the knight bowing to the headmaster in thanks. "You will be paired with Team JNPR." He said as said team waved from the crowd.

"I expect great things from you all... thank you all for coming, You may retire to your dorms for the night." He said with a smile before turning on his heels and making his way towards his office.

Team SKSS and FVSS went to their respective teams and introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Siegbert, its a pleasure to meet you all" He said with a smile as his eyes seemed to linger on the white dressed woman, a small blush gracing his face.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, My name is Wiess Schnee" she smiles at the night in return.

"Hey my name is Ruby Rose!" She said with a jovial smile towards team SKSS. Said team greeted her with a smile in turn.

"My name is Shigure, this is Kigari and Shiro" he said as his eyes looks over to Blake out of curiosity, but let her be for the moment.

"Well im Yang and this is my partner Blake, its _Weiss_ to meet you" she said with a grin. Shiro laughed but everyone else groaned at her pun. Hearing 'God dammit Yang' From her team.

Team FVSS went to go meet their charges as well as they smiled and waved when they got close. "Hey Im Juane Arc, Its nice to meet you" He said with a smile as Sophie smiled in turn.

"Its nice to meet you Juane, Im Sophie, this is Velouria, Selkie and Forrest." she said waving to each respectively.

"Aah this is Pyrrah, Nora and Ren" Juane introduced the girls, one hyperactive and one a bit shy and the other male who seemed calm, a small smile gracing his face.

"I hope we get along with eachother" Forrest said with a small smile.

Things certainly were looking up.

(Ozpin's Office)

Ozpin had been going over the past few days events, he had been trying to decide where to put everyone that had came and it was a lot of people... well they did need more teachers to help the coming threat, but the question was, where to put everyone else. He hummed softly in thought as he closes his eyes, in his hand was a coffee mug, filled with his, of course, trademark coffee. Rarely if ever seen without it.

"Professor...?" He hears Raphael ask as he enters the room, he turns to see him, as well as a blue haired woman and a similarly haired child. "Me and my wife, Lucina, would like to help teach your students, I apologize if this is sudden but me and mt family, my siblings included, talked with each other and thought with our combat experience with human beings, we would be able to teach your students better then those who just fought Grimm" He said being respectful of course as Ozpin smiles.

"Its funny, I was thinking where to put you all... you and your family can become teachers, helping the students, though I will still need help putting everyone else where they need to go" he said as Raphael nods, walking over to the desk.

"My love, I think Kana can help us teach as well... though more with practical application and the like... though I think the Healers would be good in medical ward" and from there they began to discuss where everyone had to go to do their jobs.

(Elsewhere-Unknown)

Salem was a woman of patience, never letting her anger get ahead of her or rushing things when they needed to be done. If something happened, while it displeased her, understood and ordered them to attempt to get back on schedule. At the same time however, she hated with how things were at the moment. Every day her plans were being carried out, it was a day to let that fool Ozpin prepare and gather his forces.

She couldn't allow it.

Thankfully she had an agent there to... Neutralize Ozpin. Cinder Fall. She was due for a report soon, which no doubt pleased her when she watched the beautiful woman walk through the door.

"How goes our plans?" Salem asked simply as she looks down at the woman.

"Well so far... they don't realize what's going on, though the newcomers may prove to be a problem" she said as Salem rose an eyebrow at this, as if telling her to explain. "a small army of Auraless warriors showed up with only swords and archers appeared. I don't know how they'll Our plan" she said as Salem took in a second to think this over.

"Continue with our plan, but don't reveal yourself until the Zenith, is that understood Cinder?" The woman nods, and stands to leave but something stopped her, a tall man standing in the door way quite large in his own right, but what interested them. Was the power they Exuded. It drove off them in Waves.

"Who are you...?" Salem asks as she takes a step to him, only to receive a dark and menacing laugh.

 **WHOOOO Two chapters in a week, which is good since I have an exam tomorrow, but you don't wanna hear about my boring life, so ill get onto the good stuff. WHO IS HE? Honestly I haven't decided, could be an FE character or can be a minor Xover with another series, but I did have a few ideas and ill list them below for you too look at and vote.**

 **-Ganondorf**

 **-Grima**

 **-The Major (Hellsing)**

 **-Sephiroth**

 **-Bahamut (OC)**

 **Now I want you all to either review who you want to see or PM me or put it in the poll. I don't care but let me know, though I am leaning towards Ganondorf myself. If you have any ideas for better intelligent villains as i said before, do let me know as i take in alot of ideas from people, ill try to give you credit but if i forget, do let me know and ill try to put it in the next chapter... im not an asshole.**

 **I am going to either Kill salem or keep her as an obedient pet to the main villain, but things are going to hit the fan harder then canon before they get any better.**

 **I am still taking pairings so please send in your ideas and thoughts or the like and I will take them into consideration. If you want to see a certain pairing, let me know, I'm open to all and such.**

 **Before anyone says anything, I know you can't support with Lucina but dammit I love that woman, she's an awesomely strong character with so many mental flaws that it honestly makes her feel human and draws me to her. Dammit I love that woman.**

 **But im also doing this for Monty, He did what he loved and I want to follow in his footsteps and do what I love, Writing, Drawing or Roleplaying.**

 **I love you Monty, thank you for giving us the Rwby family. Its not a community but a family to me. Its been two years since you died. RIP**

 **I am reading all of your reviews and taking them all into consideration so PLEASE REVIEW. EACH REVIEW KEEPS ME PUMPING CHAPTERS OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, I know I haven't done a new story in a while, school and all but with new Fire emblem games coming out and re-watching RWBY, it made me want to put the two things I loved into a story, I been throwing ideas back and forth with friends of mine and of course I want all of your opinions as they help me grow and develop this story into what it should be.**

 **Also if anyone wants to beta for me, please do let me know**

 **and I want something stronger then Salem that justifies the Heroes going into the RWBY realm, I don't have an idea just yet but if you do please throw your ideas this way, I promise nothing will be thrown out.**

 **Summary: It had been a year since the Fall of Anankos. King Raphael had been revered as Valla's Kind Monarch and has a good relationship between Hoshido and Nohr. However, Peace won**

 **'t last as the Rainbow Sage with help from a god, calls Raphael's Army once more to combat a new Looming threat. Greater than even Anankos.**

 **Pairings: I won't be doing army pairings just yet (I want you all to tell me who you want to be paired with who) But I am still bringing in the children characters. I have a few ideas but I probably will do Seigbert x Weiss. Shigure x Blake. Let me know what you think or if you have ideas do send them in as I am open to almost anything. But be reasonable, please.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-Telepathy-**

 **=Onto The Story=**

Raphael hummed as he rubs his cheek, he and the rest of the army had finally gotten their Auras unlocked and while it wasn't bad, it certainly felt... different. Some in his army had larger Aura then others and some even unlocked their semblance fairly quickly while the others were having trouble doing so, even he himself had trouble at first but unlocked it in the first day his aura had been unlocked. From what he understood each Aura had a different Semblance, it varied depending on the person and their personality, such as Ryouma, who had unlocked his first, had Electrokinesis, a rather fitting power giving his blade, the Raijinto, created and used electricity in its attacks, and with his semblance, he can encase himself in an electric current and empower his blade even more.

This made the samurai an even more fearsome warrior. He himself had the power of HydroKinesis, much like Azura but more refined, able to pull water from the air or manipulate water in the blood, and this allowed him to empower his dragon form. But that was only two of many and some haven't even unlocked theirs yet.

Currently, he was getting ready for his first class, he had a Tactical Combat and Strategy class, while it had a fancy name and the like, it was basically passing on their set of skills to the hunters, as well as first aid, basic tactics and strategy and making sure they were ready for the world at large. But it was going to be a hurdle with the first few days as they were blank slates, which was easier in the long run as he didn't have to retrain them but that meant it take longer to teach them the basics and work from there. However that doesn't mean that'll stop him, he always did like a challenge.

"Big Brother, Who's going to teach first?" Elise asks, holding a staff in her hand, but she wore a rather cute Witches outfit. While this class didn't allow her to use staves and staffs, at least not effectively, that didn't mean her training with them was gone so she can still heal those that were wounded, especially in their class who were not going to pull any punches what so ever teaching the kids. Of course, they had told Ozpin and he understood. He just asked that they were able to get to their next classes at the end of theirs.

"I will, I'll go over the rules and I'll show a demonstration on how the class will run and the like," He said rubbing his neck, a little stiff from doing everyone's paperwork but he knew rules had to be followed, he was the king of Valla after all.

"Alright, do go easy on them brother," Leo said with a small chuckle as they move to the edges of the arena, Raphael standing in the center as the students filed into their seats, all sitting with their teams it seems, which of course was fine by him. He eventually spotted their teams amongst the crowd, sitting next to Team RWBY and JNPR respectively.

"I'm telling you, I've never fallen asleep so fast in my life" He heard Shiro say from the stands as Yang snorts.

"Yeah Professor Port can do that to anyone, and we've only known him for a day," She said having a seat next to her sister. Eventually, the first and second years made it into the room. He looks around, it was a large class, it would make it hard to teach them all individually but at the moment, he'd focus on overall tactics and the like, where everyone can learn and if they had questions they can ask. He'd have to go into individual studies later down the line. Right now, he has to address the class.

"Students!" he calls out but some of the first years ignore him, not taking him seriously or gauging his reaction, both of which irritates him as his eye twitches. "STUDENTS" He yells even louder but again, they ignore him. Getting tired of the immature students, he pulls out his Dragon stone and turns into his dragon form, Roaring to shut them all up, and of course, it had just that effect as they effectively... shut up. "If you have no desire to take my class, the door is there, but be warned, unlike Goodwitch who teaches you in tournament style matches, we teach you tactics that the real world uses, so if you want to survive, sit down, shut up, and let us teach." He said eyeing the students who had, for the most part, done just that. Though he was getting curious looks from the Faunus in class, and one from Blake strangely enough. He'll have to find out why later.

"And why should we listen to a Filthy Faunus? The only thing you can teach us is how to roll over and bark" One of the students said, wearing full armor with his friends laughing at the joke.

"Really mister... Winchester, was it?" he asks but didn't wait for him to respond as he looks at his team for a moment. "Since you think I an incapable teacher... come down here and fight me, you and your team. That is, of course, you're scared of a filthy Faunus" He said also having to ask Ooblek about what he meant and if they're facing discrimination, usually not having the time to do so since he was busy running around and setting everything up so that the class and army can integrate smoothly.

Lucina wanted to go over to him and smack him around the team some for talking to her husband like that and so did her daughter, but she was stopped by her sister in law, one of them, as she stepped forward with a smile that promised pain. A lot of it. She had only seen this smile a few times for as long as she had been married to her husband, and it was when Raphael was involved. If it was an insult, it was just a few bruises and maybe a broken bone, but if there was actual harm to her brother, well god help whoever she pissed off because she won't hold back at all.

"Actually, let me darling" He heard Camilla call out from behind him. "No one insults my Raphael," she said as she holds an ax. "Come down here boy," She said, her purple hair covering one eye, still wearing her Malig Night armor, of course, they scoff. But the others who were looking at her, blushed at the armor, it seemed to show off her rather... voluptuous assets, getting even some women to blush.

"I ain't gotta do shit," He said and immediately yelps when he sees the ax she had been holding embed itself an inch next to his head, and immediately got scared.

"That wasn't a request, get down here or I order some of the teams to throw you down here for extra credit, get down here NOW," she said holding onto another ax. This got their butts into gear, reaching the arena fairly quickly.

-Team RWBY-

"Think they're an item?" Yang asks Blake referring to Camilla and Raphael, watching the event with an amused face, but the others were looking at the woman differently, some of them with Blushes, Blake and Yang being two of them as they appreciated the female form a little more than their team mates.

"Actually... their both siblings, Lord Raphael is married to that woman there," Seigbert said pointing to another woman, Lucina. "Her name is Lucina and that's their child Kanna, their all royalty"

"He's already married?" Blake asks with a curious gaze, referring more to the age rather than disappointment that he was married.

"Obviously they'd have different customs Blake," Pyrrha said from behind her, and she nodded in acceptance at this, but went back to watching the match, all four boys surrounded the rather beautiful woman.

"...I'd tap that," Yang said referring to Camilla and all Four teams looked at her in either horror, amusement or deadpan.

"YANG!" Said the ones looking on in horror.

-Arena-

Camilla seemed to have a smile that promised pain, in her hand was a silver Ax as she looks around, All four boys seemed quite pleased now that they realized that they had outnumbered her. "First you then that Faunus asshole!" Cardin said gripping his mace.

"Oh whatever shall I do, I'm Surrounded," She said putting a hand to her chest in mock horror, seeming to be taunting them. And It had the desired effect as they all got angry and charged her at once, swinging and bringing their weapons to bear on her but she remained calm, having had worse odds than this before as she grips her ax, and looking at the closest one.

Which was Russel Thrush, and in one good swipe of her ax, she threw him to the floor and used the opening she caused by throwing him to the floor, to grabs Dove by the back of the armor, and with a good amount of strength, threw him to the floor right next to Russel, Backpeddling, she grips her ax in a reverse grip, hooks Sky by behind the leg with her ax and brings him to the floor with another thump.

She back peddles a little more and stands at her full height and puts her ax over her shoulder, looking at Cardin with a grin. "What was that boy...? I thought you could take me?" she said once more in mock hurt as she puts her hand over her heart. "How could a woman like me take a big strong man like you?" she said and in one swift motion, threw her ax, while not being properly weighted for throwing, she had enough practice and it was such short range, it hit him in the chest with a resounding clang and threw him to the floor as well. He groans as he tries to move but Camilla doesn't let him as she puts her heel on his neck, his neck was in the hole between the shoe and the stiletto. "You listen and listen well boy, no one insults My Raphael, and anyone who hurts him will feel my wrath." She said as she twists her ankle just a little to make it hurt before lifting her stiletto off of him, letting him and his team return to their seats. Camilla smiles and pulls Raphael into her wondrous chest and cuts him off from air, he flails his arm and tries to breathe before Xander, snickering at the scene, walks over to them and splits them.

"I'll take over," Xander said before taking the center arena, letting them retreat to the outer arena and lets the entire class focus on him. "Now, what you just witnessed was 4 heavily armed and armored opponents taking on a woman with medium armor at best and an ax in hand, did anyone know what they did wrong?" He asks looking around, all of them looking around wondering if anyone knew the answer.

"They charged in without a plan sir" It was Weiss who said this, standing to answer. Xander smiled and nodded.

"She's correct, they charged in blind and hoped for the best, while it may be good for inexperienced opponents, much like my sister, she took them down quite easily because she exploited openings and using taunts to her advantage. In the real world, plans fall apart because you can't account for every little thing, but that's what we're here to teach you. In the real world, there are no rules, only the winners, and the dead. This class will teach you to survive and to use any means necessary to survive. Groin Kicks, Dust in the eye, biting and holding a hostage. While not honorable, these tricks can make it to where you retreat and live to fight another day." He said, his hands behind his back and steel faced.

"But... isn't that stuff kinda mean? I mean-" Ruby started as Xander knew where she was going with this and held his hand up to stop her from going any further.

"Come down here a moment Team RWBY," He said as they did so, moving into the arena as he stood in front of them. "I understand some of these tricks may be dishonorable but all of this is to make sure you survive... For example-" In a quick flash he grabs Ruby, pulling Siegfried from his sheath and puts it up to her neck. "Yang Xiao Long, Kill Blake or I kill Ruby," He said as gasps were heard and RWBY froze up, Unsure what to do as he presses the blade against Ruby's neck more. "What will you do Xiao Long, Will you kill Blake for the uncertainty that I'll let Ruby live or will you attack me at the uncertainty that I'll kill her before you reach me," He asks as he narrows his eyes, the room watched with a baited breath. Another minute longer before he lets Ruby go and sheaths his blade on his belt. "Exactly, this class will not pull punches, we will throw you outside of your safety net and we will make sure your ready for whatever is going to harm innocents. The class is over but before you come to the next class tomorrow, I want you all to write half a page of an acceptable solution to the problem I faced Ms. Xiao Long with, put yourself in her shoes and tell me what would have worked." He said as they all stood and began to leave. "Team RWBY, I apologize for putting you in that spot but I had to make a point" Xander apologized to the teens as Ruby seemed to be still a little shaken up.

"It's... it's alright professor, we understand and we hope to learn as much from your class so we don't have to make decisions like those" Weiss answered for her team as she leads them back to their room.

"It was for the best Brother," Leo said as he walks up to his brother as Xander nods, not really happy he did that, but as the saying goes, it had to be done for the betterment of those learning under him. He had to do the same with Raphael and Leo when he was teaching them, having to make the hard decisions even if they didn't want to, the lives of the few sometimes needed to be sacrificed for the lives of the many. He already had to make a few calls like that asking to his kingdom of Nohr.

And he hated it.

-Team RWBY-

"Are you alright Ruby...?" Yang asks her again, not usually this overbearing but what he said... what he did spoke volumes to them. what if one of them HAD been captured. were they prepared for the death of one of their teammates? Yang hated to admit it... but no she wasn't, she wasn't prepared for that eventuality, she always put up a strong face for her team. But even that sometimes cracked.

"I'm fine Yang, he didn't hurt me, really," she said with a smile but rubbed her neck. "But... I think we should train some..." she said, it was obvious that they all had a long way to go, that the words Xander told them, affected them quite a bit.

"I... Ruby's right, tomorrow we'll start training some... maybe one of those new teachers will help us" Blake said, usually, by now she would be reading, but, she just wasn't in the mood for some reason, and everyone, of course, knew that reason.

"Alright..." Yang started but a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called out and through the door came team SKSS. Seeming a little worried.

"Are you all alright? I know Father wasn't exactly... friendly" Siegbert said as he walks over to Weiss and takes her hand in his, looking at her, this of course got a blush from Weiss as she nodded shyly.

"I-i'm Alright Siegbert, it was just a little... disconcerting is all, we'll be alright." She said taking his hand in hers and holding it before pulling him into a hug, saying fuck it and holding him. He blushes in return at first but hugs her in turn and rubs her back.

"Are you alright...?" Shigure asks Blake, she looking away with a blush, not used to someone looking after like he did, while her teammates did, it was still refreshing to feel... needed like Shigure made her feel. She nods and pats the seat next to her on the bed, so she can enjoy his company, he smiled and climbed up the bed with her and sat next to her in comfortable silence.

"Thank you..." Blake said lightly as she looks down into her lap.

"Hey, you alright?" Shiro asks Yang as she nods, patting her chest with a grin. Of course, she putting up a strong face, trying to be the Morale of the team.

"Nothing can shake me, it'll take more than that to do it" she smiled and Shiro rolled his eyes, but knew what she was doing and played along.

"Well if you're sure then, though if you need to talk you know I'm always available to listen," he said and she nodded in thanks to that.

"Hey, Ruby you alright? I know what Xander did wasn't cool" He said and she nods a little shyly, her mind still on what happened. "Hey... don't beat yourself so much over it, you were caught, so what, train so you can be better, and you'll be the heroine that everyone deserves," he said as he hugs her, which elicits a small blush but she hugs back.

"Yeah... the world needs heroes and heroines and were going to be them!" she said with a smile in a cheerful voice.

"That's the spirit!" Kiragi said with a small smile.

(-Beacon- Cafeteria-)

Takumi sighs as he picks some food up, he had been working on strategies with Leo to combat the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, and it was currently killing his time. He was used to being the planner of the family, it was fine since he can show his intelligence, but that didn't mean it wasn't easy, it was tiring as Hell.

"Takumi! Over here!" He looks up to see his wife Elise wave for him over at one of the benches. He smiles lightly and walks over and has a seat.

"Been having troubles adapting to the new environment Elise?" He asks taking a bite of his food, they were much better than some of the rations they had during the war with Valla.

"A little, though us magic users are adapting easier than the swords guys, new weapons to take into consideration as well as semblances, though have you unlocked yours yet?" She asks out of curiosity and munches one one of his pieces of food, which he rolls his eyes with a smile.

"I did, its Aerokinesis," He said as he leans back, which she gives him a curious look, which he laughs a little more. "I can control the wind and wind currents Elise, it's much harder than it looks" he hums in thought. "Though it has a lot of tactical applications to speeding up my arrows to letting me move to sniping positions easier, it's not what your semblance is but using it to your full potential," he said as he creates a little ball of the wind in hand and sends it to her face getting a little breeze.

"Oh yeah i unlocked mine too! I can empower my allies! Heal them and make them fight harder, though its only a small radius, i hope to increase the radius as i practice and train with it more." Elise said with a smile

"You both unlocked your semblances too then?" He hears behind them, standing there was Hinoka with a small smile, a lance in hand, seeming never too far from her weapon.

"Whats yours sister...?" He asks her and watches as Hinoka has a seat next to him.

"I can recall my weapon back to me or swap it out for another," she said demonstrating by swapping her brave lance for a silver lance than a killer lance and back to a brave lance.

"God help your enemies then, you'll always have the weapon you need to smite them just that little bit easier." Takumi says as he stands and throw his trash away before sitting back down. "What did you guys think of the clas today?" He asks as he leans back. Looking at both his sister and wife.

"I think that Cardin got his ass kicked and that Camilla enjoyed it too much to do it," Hinoka said with a little smile as she leans against the table watching the students bustle around, seeming to take a break.

"Yeah, though he did insult Raphael so that one was kind of about him," Elise said playing with her little lamp, coming with the Witch class.

"Hey did you hear? Torchwick and The Fang are working together now" Takumi heard one student say, and this caught his attention, why would they work together...? One's a greedy human wanting to exploit as many people as he could and the other wanted to hit it where it hurt against said humans.

"You have that look on your face..." Hinoka said as she snaps her fingers in his face, before quickly watching him stand up.

"I need to see Ozpin"

(-Unknown Location-)

"I asked who you are! Answer me!" Salem asks as she only got a cruel laugh. Stepping out of the shadows, she saw a man, tall, bulky and having dark skin. Red hair and beard, wearing purple and gold armor. What stood out was the large gauntlets and crown with a ruby on his head.

"I don't need to answer you," He said in a deep dark voice. A voice that scared both Cinder and Salem. Whoever this was... whatever this was... he was the embodiment of Darkness, it rolled off him in waves. Salem, while unsettled, decided to retaliate as she disappears, forming a sword from the darkness she controlled and moved to strike him.

But when it struck, or rather, when he caught it, he laughed and kicked her away. "You call that a blade...?" He said as he forms his own, one blade in each hand and began to step to her. However before he could, Cinder retaliated, using her arrow to attack him, though, to her shock, he used his blades to cut the arrows, showing his insane reaction speed. "I'll kill you both and control those things..." he said as he takes another step and walks towards Salem, backhanding her to the floor once more. However, she wasn't going down without a fight as she uses the dust at her disposal to attack him, he growls as he felt the magic, but with his durability, he was able to trudge through and impale her through the stomach and to the wall behind her.

"Mistress!" She yelled as she fired more arrows at the unknown assailant which blocks them with ease. He grins as his hand shot out and grabs her throat, and started to siphon her darkness into his own, it was a slow process.

"Cinder, RUN!" She gasps as she grasped at the hands at her neck, trying to free herself, but his grip was just too strong as she tried to gasp for air. "I-if he's too strong for me, you have no chance, Run," she says with a hack for air. She always rewarded loyalty, and Cinder was among one of her most loyal, and by ordering her to run, she would save her, if at least for a little bit.

"B-But mistress" she started but was cut off by a look from her.

"L-live your own life Cinder... Follow the path I set or make your own, the choice is yours but once he kills me, he will go for you, Cinder, Run!" She gasps as she saw a small triangle on his hand light up, seeming to be reacting to the darkness within her, taking it for its own.

Without looking back, she turned tail and ran, not wanting to stay for the new assailant to finish her off when she was done with her mistress. "D-do you have a name stranger?" she gasps out feeling the life slowly ebbing from her, leaving her as she looks at him dead in the eyes, a maniacal grin on his face.

"Your Executioner, Ganondorf, and I'll claim your and these Maidens powers for my own, and finally claim the last of the Triforce..." He laughs maniacally as her body falls limp. He grins as he walks outside, leaving her body there and creating a grimm of his own making. "Yes... this will do nicely," he said with a smirk. Now to make contact with Torchwick... He'll conform her old plan to fit his needs

(-Ozpins Office-)

He had been sipping his coffee, seeming in a good mood now that the newcomers were preparing them for what feels like a war with the coming darkness, which didn't seem too far from the truth. However, unlike James he didn't treat his hunters like soldiers, he treated them like people.

Though he hated preparing people for this, he'll inevitably send people to their deaths. Well he already has and with each death, it weighs on his conscience, another son or daughter lost, another father or mother who won't be able to return to their children, and siblings never to help their family. He hated doing it. But it was a necessary evil. It had to be done.

And that made it worse, yes they chose this life, but at the same time, it can be said that the world chose them. Which, again, wouldn't be too far from the truth.

"You alright Oz? you seem to be in more thought than usual" Qrow said as he opens his flask and takes a drink, seeming never to be without alcohol in his hand.

"What did you find?" He asks the huntsman, who snorts that Ozpin had ignored his question completely. He, of course, took that as a no to his question. Ozpin was a friendly man through and through, and most likely did it so an answer didn't worry Qrow, either if he was lying with a Yes or finding out what was wrong with a No.

"I managed to follow the lead back to Salem's place, but when I got there, a woman ran like a bat out of hell, like she had seen the devil herself. Moments later I saw a new contender Make a grimm... No offense Ozpin but I ran, and I doubt even you can handle his ass" He said looking at him dead in the eye.

Ozpin sighs and nods. He was getting too old for this, maybe a vacation would do.

 **Please Read Important**

 **WHOOOO I GOT IT DONE, this took a little longer than I had wanted it to but I got it done, for the most part, i decided on a villain I actually enjoy because Ganon is strong and intelligent, only things that can kill him are Holy Weapons which of course the Fates crew have but I thought this would make it all the more exciting.**

 **I know I've been focusing on some characters more than others and me apologize, I'm trying to get the story moving along as much as I can, and I cant do that unless you guys tell me what you guys like to see too.**

 **Pairings, I know I already have a few but please do send them in, and If you have any other ideas to throw in, please do let me know as I love reading your ideas and trying to integrate them here. Keep in mind I wont be able to do them all but im open to most anything, semblance ideas, weapon ideas, anything like that ill listen to so again, do let me know.**

 **IM asking you guys PLEASE send in reviews, those keep me going and let me know your still enjoying this story to the fullest, i really hope you guys do enjoy this story but i need to know you do.**


End file.
